The Light of Hope
by Lady Firemyst
Summary: SAPPY!!! Heero and Relena had a daughter when they were both drunk. The girl is 16 now and Heero reflects on his life. implied 1x2.


The Light of Hope

****

AN: A little GWing fic here. Please read and review! Lotsa mussy sap, but still.....

****

Disclaimer: Yeah......I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. (even though i wish i did,^-^;) I do own this plotline and Gwenefar, so please don't take them without my permission and/or giveing me credit. 

Heero dodged the oncoming blast as he rushed a mobile doll, spearing it with his beam saber. His Gundam shook as he was hit from behind with another blast. Years of not fighting had made him slower than he used to be. He turned around and sliced the metal monster clean in two, shielding his eyes from the light of the explosion. 

Around him, the screens flashed and the computers beeped as he shut off the simulation. He was badly out of practice in fighting, there hadn't been any wars in a long time, and he rarely found time for simulations anymore. 

Climbing down from the simulator, Heero began to make his way home. He would have stayed to finish the simulation, but he had to get back. He couldn't be late for Gwen's birthday. 

Gwen. In all the universe, no one else in the world meant more to him. Gwen was his daughter. His own flesh and blood. She was the only reason he had stayed in one place for so long and hadn't wondered off. He knew he felt something for Relena, something. But Gwen was different. He knew he loved her. 

He barely remembered what had happened sixteen years and nine months ago. He and Relena had both been drunk as hell. But they were also both twenty-one, and irrational acts were expected of people their age. 

Heero came out of his daydreaming as he reached his home. Home…it was a strange word to him, even after sixteen years of living there…but it was home. He walked in, hearing Relena's voice. 

"Gwenefar Yuy!" He heard yelled as he entered. "Where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere…you're just like your father!"

Heero came behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders, facing Relena. "Relena." He said. Relena stopped her tirade and looked at him. He was silent, and Relena stormed off. He turned to face Gwen. "Where were you that made your mother so upset?" he asked. 

Gwen looked at him. "I was out with Uncle Duo," the now sixteen-year old said. "I told her where I would be…I guess she just forgot."

Heero smiled…something he found he only did for Gwen. "Your mother's under a lot of stress," he said. "Don't worry about it." 

Gwen smiled. "Are all my uncles coming to dinner tonight?" she asked. 

"Of course," Heero answered. "Go change into something nicer, I'll smooth things over with your mother."

Gwen nodded and turned to head off to her room. Heero looked after the long, swinging blonde braid that followed her, it reminded him so much of Duo. It was true, Gwen was closer to her father than her mother. She was even closer to her four uncles, the other Gundam pilots, than she was with Relena. 

Heero walked into the living room to find Relena sitting on the couch. She looked up as he entered. "I've tried, " she said. "I've tried to be a mother to Gwen. But I think she resents me." 

Heero sighed. "Relena…" he began. "Gwen is sixteen. Your time to be in charge of her is over. She has to live her own life. And your busy life is making you forget that sometimes."

Relena sighed. "I know…" 

"Did you remember to tell her that you'll be at dinner late tonight?"

"Yes…"

"How did she react?"

Relena sighed. "She seemed indifferent." Both were silent for a while. 

"You're going to be late for your meeting," Heero said after a bit. 

"I know…I'll see you at the restaurant." With that Relena left. 

Heero sat down on the couch. Things had become more tense in their family recently. Relena had become addicted to the pills she took for depression. Gwen had become more independent, and Heero was finding that he still missed the battlefield. With Relena's job becoming more demanding, and Gwen growing up, nothing was as it used to be. Well…almost nothing. 

Gwen walked out of her room, ready to go to dinner. She still had the same stars in he eyes that she did the first time Heero saw her. Her fair complexion and blonde hair had come from her mother, but her Prussian blue eyes and thin, strong build had come from her father. She even had he father's endurance and usually stony demeanor, usually. 

Gwen smiled as she walked over to her father. "Ready to go?" she asked, holding out her arm to him. 

He smiled back. "Of course," he said, standing and linking his arm with hers. They walked out to the car. 

"Uncle Duo!" Gwen called as she spotted him at the restaurant. 

"Gwen, how's the birthday girl?" Duo asked as he came to greet her and her father. "Heero, long time no see, buddy. I see sport here more than I see you!"

Heero sighed. "I've been busy," he said. 

"Hi everyone," Quatre said, already seated at the table next to Trowa. 

"Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa!" Gwen went over to them. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Come on, we wouldn't miss your sweet sixteen, would we?" Quatre said. 

Gwen sat down. "Where's Uncle Wufei?" she asked. 

"Right here," he said from behind her. 

Heero smiled. He was happy to see that Gwen was already enjoying herself. He was happy. He sat down next to his daughter. He saw her smiling face and enjoyed that the former Gundam pilots were all back together, out of battle. Somehow, Gwen had restored some of their innocence. She was a light into their battle-scarred worlds. They all missed battle, but had found that they were happier now. And to Heero, being a father to Gwen was an even greater accomplishment then being the perfect soldier. 


End file.
